It's only the begining
by K0n0haSama
Summary: It's time to find girlfriends! The rest of the Host Club are happy that Haruhi and Tamaki, but they feel they need girlfriends. Kinda like a lonely, feeling you get when you feel like you need someone to relate to, but to someone new, and could hopefully know what you're going through. HarhuhixTamaki KyoyaxJulie AdriannaxHoney OlivaxTakashi StaceyxHikaru HaleyxKaoru (My babu OC's)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: ok this will be my first time writing and let the magic… BEGIN!**_

**Julie Smith, better know as Julie, was using her laptop for who knows what.**

**Andrianna Lopez was always near Oliva Walker, ( who usually does nothing ) eating cake. "Hey Oli, do you want some cake?" She replied," No, thank you Andri" **

**Stacey and Haley Watson was making fun of Haruhi, a girl who they just met, especially when Takashi was there. **

_**What happened earlier…**_

"_**Sempai! Stop hugging me! I … can't … BREATH! Someone! Help me!" Haruhi yelled.**_

_**Stacey said to Haley, " Should we help her?" "Sure, why not? I'm bored after all." **_

"_**Hey you! Blondie!" shouted Haley and Stacey in unison.**_

"_**Are both of you gay?" the female twins asked**_

"_**NO! No! And positively absolutely NO!" Yelled Haruhi**_

"_**But… Haruhi!" Tamaki said. He went to the corner to grow mushrooms( he could sell those mushrooms)**_

"_**Sempai! Stop embarrassing yourself !" Haruhi exclaimed**_

"_**But..But!...". Tamaki stuttered**_

"_**Nope! Not a word. Seriously, what am I? Your mother?"**_

"_**Umm.. You guys know we're both here, right?" Stacey said**_

"_**Oh…yes we haven't properly introduced ourselves, right Haruhi?"**_

"_**Yea… whatever makes you happy. Oh, by the way I'm Haruhi Fijiyoka and this is the annoying and stupid prince, Tamaki Souh." Introduced Haruhi**_

"_**Haruhi…You are a big meanie! I'm telling mommy!" Screamed Tamaki as he tried to find Kyoya**_

"_**Umm…if you don't mind us asking, what was that just now?" questioned the twins.**_

"_**Unfortunately, my life" replied a pissed and tired Haruhi. Geez and only 8:00AM.**_

_***end of flashback***_

"**So anyway, what class are you two in?" asked Haruhi**

"**We're in class A1 with -His-Name" Haley replied**

"**Hey, just like me. C'mon, there're two guys I want you to see," said Haruhi.**

***Inside the classroom***

"**Hey Guys" Said Haruhi**

"**Hey Haruhi, aren't you gonna introduce us to the cute girls?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.**

**Haley and Stacey both blushed at this question and said, "We're gonna get you for that!"**

"**Ooh! We're so scared!" The (male) twins said**

**The (female) twins whispered something in the corner and then nodded.**

**Haley wrapped her arms around Kaoru and whispered to him, "Gotcha," and licked his cheek.**

**Stacey did the same and whispered to Hikaru, "Don't ever mess with the Watson twins, kay' honey?"**

**Kaoru and Hikaru were in shock. Stacey and Haley smiled and when they knew their work here was done, the teacher called them outside.**

**They went to the teacher and just after that the bell rang. The teacher said, "Class, we have new students. C'mon girls, why don't you tell us your names?"**

"**Sure thing. We're the Watson twins"**

**The class started to whisper things like, "Wow! I never saw girl twins before!"**

"**She's Haley," said Stacey, "and she's Stacey" said Haley. **

"**Well, now that that's done, Haley can sit next to Kaoru, and Stacey can sit next to HIkaru"**

**The girls sat down at their seats and looked at the boy twins.**

**They we're both thinking the same thing: "They are so, so, so, cute!"**


	2. Hey, Hey, It's Oliva and Adrianna!

Wow, it's been like, what, 3 years since I updated (I'm a horrible author tbh i can't keep up with anything.) SO here is the next chapter to: It's Only the Beginning. I hope you enjoy~ (Wow, seriously corny opening) I don't own OHSHC,  
>KagerouProject (das Jin's and Jin's only :3 ) and Fall Out Boy.<p>

*With Oliva and Adrianna*

"Hi, hi, HI!" Adrianna exclaimed, waving her arms about., the whole flowers and glitter background, while Oliva looked gloomy and gothic. Which in reality, she was just thinking about what she should cook for dinner for the night, and that they had enough time to get ingredients. The whole class was astonished by the clashing atmoshperes created by the two childhood friends.

The homeroom teacher, Ms. Kisaragi Momo, smiled, not noticing the awkward feeling in the air the whole room was uncomfortable with.  
>"Well, with a cheerful opening with that, I can say that we have two bright students with us this year!" she exclaimed, and brought out a party popper and made it explode with a huge "POP!"<p>

"See, this can be a fun fun FUN year! So why don't you two introduce yourselves while I go to the powder room as the posh people call it," she said, hurrying off while muttering "Oh NO, I can't be on my period AGAIN, this is too much," etc.

"Umm," The smaller girl, now fidgeting, started to take out a cookie and eat it.

"So, anyways, my name's Andrianna Smith, and you lot are pretty much gonna see me eat anything that has sugar, glucose, or fried. I like most forms of music, you name it! Dubstep, computer chicks singing, classical, etc. I'm a pretty good fighter, so don't tap me on the shoulder unless you wanna be eating my dust." Adrianna ended her introduction with a pose, right fist out, right foot ahead of the other while the left on her hips.

Adrianna, now nudging Oliva who was still in "older-sister" mode, tugged her hair and whispered, "Oi, it's your turn older sister." Oliva gasped as she thought, "How inconsiderate of me, I should have been more aware," now stuttering.

"H-H-Hi, m-m-m-my-y name i-is O-Oliva W-Walker, and please f-forgive me for not replying sooner and making you wait!" she said, bowing her head down in shame, lightly red cheeks.

"Aww, I just ADORE seeing you like this!" exclaimed Adrianna, "You're always so flustered around people, you start apologizing as soon as you make a mistake! Anyways, she-," "No, I can do this by myself," interrupting Adrianna with a whisper. Adrianna's eyes widen slightly, but quickly soften and nods.

Oliva took a deep breath and said, "Hello eveyone," she started, with a small smile. Everyone was surpised; was this really the same girl a few minutes ago?

"My name is Oliva Walker, and I am 17 years old. I enjoy drinking sweetened drinks, drawing fanart, creating OC's, ect. I can also fight, but to only protect those who are incapable of helping themselves." She finished, still wearing that small smile on her face.

"AHHHH MAN HAVE YOU PEOPLE SEEN THE BATHROOMS HERE IT'S LIKE BEING IN A HOTEL!" Ms. Kisaragi barged into the room, exclaiming and patting the two girls on the shoulders.

"Well, to explain my outburst earlier, I am Kisaragi Momo, a new teacher. To be honest with you all, I have never been to a school as fancy as this!" she stated, scratching the back of her head, with a smile on her face. "WELL, it's time to place you two kidders to your seats. Now, where to place you two..." She frowned, then, with an evil smile, said, "You, Adrianna!" "Yes Ma'am!" she replied, saluting.

"You will sit in front of, Haninozuka Mitskuni!" Ms. Kisaragi said, pointing to the unoccupied desk. "Yes ma'am, and I presume that Cadet Walker will be seated next to me?" replied Adrianna with a strict voice, with a mental hidden smirk.

" Haha, of course... NOT! To make things interesting, I'm going to place her behind Morinozuka-san, who sits riiiiight next to Haninozuka-san!" She squealed out her announcement.

"...Eh?" Adrianna, confused, then cheered up and said to Oliva, "At least we're not in different classes, Imma right?"

"...Fine, I guess so." Oliva gave up, not wanting to get in trouble on her first day of school.

"Let's take our seats, 'kay? And try talking to that Takashi guy, he seems pretty cool, like you!" Adrianna said to Oliva while walking to their seats, a smile on her face. Oliva became flustered and started stuttering again. "B-B-bu-bu-bu-" Adrianna then sat down on her seat, legs apart, and turned her head towards the small boy behind her.

"Hey, how's it hanging?" She asked him, who was apparently eating a chocolate cake, which happened to be her favorite. "Mind if I taste a bit?"

"No, it's ok Adri-chan, you can taste my cake!" Honey replied to her.

"Great, can I borrow your fork there?"

"Sure, here, let me."

It all happened so fast. Honey had grabbed her chin and while she was gasping, he put the fork in her mouth, with the chocolate cake and frosting. Her face had a tint of redness on them while she tried to regain her composture.

"O-oi, what was THAT all about?!", she stuttered, a hint of nervousness in her tone. She couldn't really comprehend what just happened; in other words, she just went into a blank state of mind, one word CLEARLY flashing in Comic Sans: What.

"Oh that?" he replied. "Isn't that how friends give each other cake?"

'This guy... REALLY IS DIFFERENT FROM ME!' she thought, 'Either that or he wants to bang you,' her subconsious mind replied. 'Not now me, this is serious business; we can't have any smack-a-rackin' around.'

"Umm, Adri-chan? You ok?" Honey then proceeded to poke her. "Adri-chan. Adri-chan. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadri-chaaaaaannn~."

"Y-yea?" she was still a bit dazed from the incident. She had swirly eyes, and had a bit of saliva at the corner of her mouth. She eventually shakes her head, and goes back to normal.

"Oh, have you ever heard of Vitamin String Quartet? They cover lots of awesome American songs, and sometimes songs made by the Brits! And guess what?" she asked him.

"Eh? Really? They sound amazing! But what's the catch?" he questioned her.

"They. Cover. Songs. On. The violin! Have you ever seen anyone do that for a thousand songs?" She was basically pulling out her phone and headphones at this point.

"Huh? What are you doing? Whatcha pulling out?" he kept asking and asking till he saw what was going on. "So you're gonna let me listen? I am so happy!" He exclaimed, with a overly excited smile. He was truly excited, he was wondering if his own band was going to be on her list.

"Oh, and I pretty much freaked when I found out that they covered pretty much my all-time favorite band, Fall Out-"

"-Boy!" Honey finished for her. She looked like a fish out of water; eyes wide, mouth opening and closing,

"W...W...Wait, are you seriously telling me you know FOB? What is this? Is this real life? What." She was still in a state of confusion, happiness and excited for someone to also know Fall Out Boy. 'If he wants to bang with me anytime, Imma say yes faster than a dog running towards meat.

"Of course I know them; they're my favorite band from America! Do you know..." And then they continued their conversation the whole period, just chatting. The teacher then called to their attention, in which they them apologized. They continued their conversation with notes, in between time Adrianna let Honey listen to her tunes through her lightning blue earphones.

"So, what should I call you anyways?" She asked Honey, who was still in the wonderland of music.  
>"What?" "You know, like how the Japanese have different naming stuff, like that chan and kun kinda thing. So what name should I call you?"<p>

Honey began to think, and replied with a, "I don't care, as long as you're the one who chooses it!" Adrianna began to smile, and said, " Alright then, from now on, I will refer to you as, Mitskuni-kun." Honey giggled while holding on to his bunny, and nodded because he was too busy smiling at how cute she was

"H-hey, why are you laughing? Is it too embarassing? Do you want me to change it? I can cha-"  
>"No, no, it's alright. I was just giggling about how cute you looked!" Honey interuppted, still giggling.<p>

"How dare, next time I'll just tickle you to make you laugh. That way you'd have a proper reason to laugh instead of when I give a reasonable reference name!" Adrianna replied while smiling.

Honey smiled, and said, "Sure, it's a deal. But when I come to fight back, you better be prepared!" Honey had made a peace sign, and held his bunny up to show that Usa-chan was going to help him

But inside Adrianna's body, it was glowing inside, with a beating heart that matched Suger We're Going Down

*With Oliva~*

Oliva was now fidgeting and looking down at her lap, mad because she made such a fool out of herself. Upset because she couldn't be more prepared for her introduction and make herself more presentable and sophisticated. She began to slowly glare into her lap, steam gliding into the ceiling.

"...kay?" She heard someone talking to her, to her reation she swiftly sat up straight and said, "Y-yes?" She still had her glare, only softer.

"I asked if you were okay. You looked like you were about to faint with all that red in your face." Morinozuka Takashi, the boy (or man) in front of her

"N-no, I'm alright. I'm just... unprepared for this school day, mentally. I'm kinda nervous you see," she replied, twiddling her thumbs a little.

"If you want, you can tell me about yourself. I won't mind" Morinozuka said to her, in hopes to console her.

"R-really?! I can? Are you sure?" she asked him, hoping he would not be mad at her. He nodded, and they began to talk throughout the period, about where she came from, what she should cook for her friends for the week, etc.

It turned out, she could dance, play about 14 instruments, do tae kwon doe, and still have enough energy to clean the house and cook a 3-course meal. She also loved watching British TV shows, and movies with extra gore in them. Morinozuka would have never thought she was interested in THOSE kinds of things

Oliva began to think, and asked Morinozuka, "What about you?" He replied with a "Huh?" "What is your life story? What are your interests?" Morinuzuka beganto blush a bit, luckily it was unnoticable. No one had really asked him about his... well, anything. He smiled a bit, and began to tell her about his family, friends, and this lifeline. She was, surprisingly, not too creeped out by him, and then inside him, there was a light beat.

It made him happy, that he felt this good with a female who wouldn't go crazy over him; that they could just chat and make quiet conversation. He hadn't felt this in a long time, and he could chat with Mitskuni, but not all the time anymore, due to their busy schedule.

"Umm, Mister," Oliva said to Morinozuka, not knowing what to call him. "What name could I call you? I don't want to offend you by calling you by something you don't feel comfortable with." Oliva finished. She still felt some guilt in knowing that this classmate of hers spent time in getting to know her.

"You can choose for me. I won't be offended, don't worry." He replied, curious in what this girl would call him. Most people would refer to him as Mori, Sempai, and Mori-sempai.

"Hmm...?" Oliva was in deep thought at the time, and at exactly one minute, she then tapped him on the shoulder, saying to him, "C-can I call you Takashi-kun? I hope you don't mind it, I wanted to make it so that you would be able to hear me from a crowd; not many people cal you Takashi, do they?" she finished, waiting for his reaction.

Morinozuka was now astonished, mainly because she had wanted to call him by his first name; most would just use the first syllables of his last name and leave it at that. But no, she decided to do something that others wouldn't do. She was unique; she was.

He mostly just stared at her, but quickly regained his attention and said, "No, it's perfect. Don't ever call me something else."

Oliva then blushed and looked away, nodding slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice the look on her face. "I-I promise that I won't taint your name; I promise!" She whispered-shouted to Takashi-kun. He nodded and smiled a little at her, believing that she won't break her promises.

Deep inside both of them, there was a slight beat, moving them with a strong vibration as they tried to conceal it. Both thought, 'What is happening right now?'

AN/: I'm probs gonna just update whenever I can; It took me 3 freaking years just to get back on track, and I hope I won't be such a lazy sloth next time. By the way, for those in the KagerouProject fandom, yes, that is the same idol everyone notices, refering to Kisaragi Momo, and the Band fanatics, you all know Fall Out Boy (Don't hide your inner bandom). Send me a review telling me how you liked it, if there's anything wrong, if you liked it, etc.

Also, thanks to bloody-rose-love for her wonderful review and to Prince-Shigure for their helpful suggestion

~I am OUT!~


	3. Julie Time! And Break Time

AN: Hey,Hello, and Good whatever! It's the third chapter, and I think you crazy people know what that means. It's time for *Drumroll* Julie! The seemingly hard-to-the-heart babe that most guys would be into, if only she didn't give off a terrifying aura *sigh* well, here it is!

*Julie's turn~*

When Julie left the others, she took a look at her mental map, in which the actual school map was memorized when she was feeling bored, and was surprised to see that her classroom for Computer Technologies(one of the subjects she excelled at; she could program almost anything, with the right technology) was just around the corner. She smirked, knowing this school wouldn't be able to surprise her with anything.

'Damn, this place is really...bright for my eyesight. I should wear shades next time jeez.' she thought to herself, wondering why this place was so pink in the first place. 'If anything, they should have made it blue. Then again...' If this place got any rowdier, it would be a catastrophe. 'Maybe a shade of sky blue would do the trick; a bit calming, yet enough to keep you awake for the day.'

Julie then entered her classroom, to which she was stared at by her new classmates. The teacher, Mr. Kisaragi Shintarou, then greeted her with a neutral face.

"Okay class, this is Ms. Julie Smith, why don't you go to the front of the class and introduce yourself. Take as much time as you'd like; this is the start of the semester, but you should feel comfortable."

Julie walked up to the front of the class and bowed slightly, raising her head to show her face to the class.

"My name is Juile Smith, as Kisaragi Sensei has told you. I came from USA, but was born in Britain. My favorite hobbies include creating video games for the computer, using different programs to create music and animations, and science experiments. Some of the music I'm into is a wide variety, consisting of old rock, classical rock, dubstep, classical music and so forth. I'm also interested in Japanese modern culture, and I hope we can get along well this school year." She finished with a small smile, head tilted to the side a bit.

The class had smiled back at her, and she faced the teacher, asking, "Kisaragi Sensei, where should I seat?"

Shintarou scratched the back of his head and then spotted a seat in between, oh, guess who? Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh. Surprise surprise.

"Well, the only available seat is *cough* surpisingly *cough* between Ootori-san and Suoh-san. You can take your belongings and sit between them."

Julie went to her seat, to which she put her earphones on and listened to Oasis's Wonderwall. She began to doodle in her notebook for a new OC she could sell in her online game. It was also a way she could keep her mind occupied, because the teacher had already started a lesson that she learn and mastered long ago.

A note suddenly appeared in her vision, to which she reacted to smoothly, but in reality her heart was hamering inside her chest. It read:

'Hello there! My name is Suoh Tamaki,' she raised her head to look at the blonde beside her, who waved, 'and that was a pretty nice introduction there. Do you want to meet new people? The dark haired guy next to you's name is Ootori Kyouya! He is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! Would you like to get to know us better after classes?'

Julie closed her eyes and thought about the sudden invitation. She would have to contact her friends about that, and make sure they knew about it. She got a fresh piece of notebook paper and wrote, 'That sounds ok. But I'll only go if my 4 friends are allowed, and if they'll come. If all conditions are met, I say it would be splendid to go meet up. Say, where WILL we be meeting? And what would you like me to call you?' She then folded the paper neatly and placed it on Suoh-san's desk.

When the second the piece of paper hit his desk he grabbed it and started speed reading it, quickly writing a reply for Julie. He took his time writing, wanting to put as much as he could in the piece of paper. He finally finished; it took him about 30 minutes just to make a reply to her. Deep down, she was touched. The long note read:

'No, it's fine! Of course your friends can join us. We have a club you see, and it'll be a surprise for all of you, meaning don't ask~! Anyone is welcomed to join the activities in our club. I really hope your friends say yes to this. It would make me and my friends excited as well. We can do all kinds of things together! It's gonna be great! It's...' and it just went on like that for the next 6 lines.

It was already bell; the signal for the end of the first period. Tamaki jumped up, and grabbed Julie's arm, swaying her with him. "Oh, it's gonna be awesome! We can have tea, and eat cake, and we-"

"Tamaki, please let go of Miss Smith," Kyoya interrupted him. "I'm sure she is very stressed due to your rambunctious actions; I think you should repay her in letting us join our hos-"

"NO! I will not allow you to finish that sentence! We have a certain surprise for our princess and her unknown friends." Tamaki said, putting his hand over his mouth to hide his smirk.

Julie was surprised, not because the raven decided to talk, but that Tamaki had called her a "princess" - rest assured, she was NOT a princess. In fact, just the opposite. 'Oh I would love to see a fujoshi a princess' She was internally giggling, she couldn't take the picture of a princess getting aroused by yaoi(gay) and yuri(lesbian) love. And yes in case you hadn't gotten the message, she was, indeed, a fujoshi. She had made gay manga hentai back in the early days, 'Ah, what a fun time that was, no care in the world.' Her works had sold for a thousand copies, and luckily for her, she was an anonymous mangaka. She still made works, although she kept it PG. When she came back to reality, Tamaki and Kyouya were still arguing about a "club" and "they should be told what we do", and so forth.

"Umm, hey guys," She interrupted the two, their focus now on her. "We should really get to our next class. It's almost time, and I don't really want to be late to my classes on my first day of classes." She finished, hoping they would let her go.

"Yes, yes of course dear." Kyouya replied, somewhat agitated due to Tamaki. 'They definately should fuck,' She thought to herself, somewhat surprised that she still had thoughts like this.

"Oh, one more thing. Can me and my friends change clothes? We always bring a change of clothes and keep it inside our car; we really dislike the uniform. Well, to be honest, it IS cute, very easy to move and kick my legs, but just so uncomfy. Not to mention I look like a total sissy. No offense, anyways." she finished, hoping her explaination would convince them, and that they would approve of her request.

"Oh dear Julie, of course it is no problem. This is a simple task; no need to be so formal. We ARE all friends here; and you call me Tamaki-kun. Call Kyouya Kyouya-kun as well!" Tamaki replied to her. Kyouya, on the other hand, had a bulging vein on his forehead.

"Er- Ahem, you may call me what you wish, as long as it is appropriate for our age." Kyouya said to Julie, sliently glaring at Tamaki, who, being the total idiot at the time, had a flowery background, eyes getting teary-eyed.

"Welp, it IS time for us to go to the next class, and I think we all have the same classes for the week as well, because we are in 2-A, ne?" Julie said to both of them, staring at them over her shoulder.

'Yeah, we should get going. We need to stay on top, right?" Tamaki agreed with her, passing by the two glasses-wearing students. Julie looked at Kyouya, and surprise; there was a little smudge at his cheek. She was surprised that he had never noticed it; it was the size of her thumb fingernail, and it was disturbing her (due to OCD of course, as she liked to put it). She quickly grabbed her hankie and said, "Hold still and you won't get hurt." He gasped as she neared closer, until her hankie had touched his cheek.

"Excuse me, what in the world are you doing?" He asked her cooly, although his heart was thumping rapidly.

"Well, for starters, keep your face clean, would you? It was making my eyes hurt; I hate seeing things that are not where they are supposed to be." she replied with such finesse.

"Excuse me?" Kyouya questioned her; he was sure she did not say he had a spot of DIRT on his face; he was a clean man who needed no one to clean it for him.

"You had something filthy on your face; so I cleaned it up. Was it that hard to understand me?" she replied to him, hoping her Japanese was correct.

"Yes, it was. I was just making sure." Kyouya said to her, his heart still pounding. And getting faster every second he spent time with her.

'Well, I'm gonna go to the powder room. See ya in English... Kyouya-sempai" Julie said to Kyouya as she rushed down the hall, face turning a bit red from her pale skin.

'That girl... she has no idea what she is doing to me right now... What is going on; I think I'll do some research later to see if I am feeling unwell, and take a look at the nurse's office as well.' he thought to himself, obviously putting too much thought into this than he should be.

*In English*

"Jeeezz Louise, these people are so hard to handle. If that classroom was already behaved, how much more if they're rowdy? If we were back home in Cali, they could be those rich snobby people. Yea, exactly." Julie said out loud, not caring if people could hear or understand her, which the latter was most likely.

*Back to Japanese*  
>*Time skip to break time~*<p>

"Heyo, my lovely amigos~" Called out Adrianna to her kohais, smiling and waving."Let's eat outside huh? It's really pretty; they've got a garden and everything!"

"Hi everyone! I missed you so muuch!" Oliva ran to Julie and gave her a huge hug.

"Heh, I missed you too Oliva. Hi everyone! I agree with Adrianna though; it IS the perfect weather to eat outside the school building. Besides, I think Oliva might get a little... Nervous" she finished, a little sweatdrop at the edge of her head.

"WELP, let's get a hold on! We only have an hour to chow on our delicious meal that our dearest Oliva, my babu, has so joyously prepared for us!" she cheered with her arms above her head, lunchbox in hand.

"We better get going, hurry everyone!" The twins shouted in inticipation, running ahead of everyone. They all laughed and went to their place, under the trees.

AN:/ Well, thats the 3rd chapter! I'll post the 4th one some other day, hopfully somewhat in two weeks time? I still have like, golf, homework, school, and loads others. ((Again, I MIGHT have used another Kagerou Project reference, pls. don't be mad. I just LOVE that series to death, and I'll probably use them later again in the future chapter.)) I don't own OHSHC, or Kagerou Project.


End file.
